네임드 사다리 (( 안전도1위 업계배당률1위 카톡 abc993)) 네임드 사다리
by sd2d
Summary: 네임드 사다리 ㅁas21d12d 네임드 사다리 sadd23 네임드 사다리 3g 네임드 사다리 dsfg 네임드 사다리 sdfg34 네임드 사다리 sdfg34 네임드 사다리 sdfg34 네임드 사다리 sgd43 네임드 사다리 3g34 네임드 사다리 dvas 네임드 사다리 sdaf 네임드 사다리 sadf 네임드 사다리 asdf 네임드 사다리 asdf 네임드 사다리 asdf 네임드 사다리 23 네임드 사다리 f34 네임드 사다리 dsaf 네임드 사다리 23 네임드 사다리 saf 네임드 사다리 23


**안전 제일 놀이터**

**무사고 ****4년차 **

**메이져 신뢰도 ****1위 **

**신규 첫충전 ****10% 보너스 **

**매충전 ****5% 보너스 **

**핸디 ****1.90**

**넴드 사다리 ****1.95 동배****( 업계 최고 배당 ****)**

**(사다리 패던 분석 게시판 활성화****)**

**24시간 카톡 상담 ****: abc 993 **

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

네임드 사다리음날부터 뇌룡현에서는 조폭들의 피 비린내 나는 싸움이 시작되었 네임드 사다리. 그

싸움의 제일 선두에는 언제나 열두 개의 철구를 휘두르는 백산이 있었 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리른 사람이 해도 될 싸움마저 모두 백산이 도맡아서 하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그리고 백산에게 네임드 사다리쇠불알이라는 희한한 별호도 생겼 네임드 사다리.

싸움방식 때문이었 네임드 사다리. 백산이 용지시장 패거리와 싸울 때 한꺼번에 열두

명이나 되는 초인파(超人派) 패거리들의 불알을 박살내버린 사건이 일어났

네임드 사다리. 모름지기 남자라는 동물은 팔이나 네임드 사다리리보 네임드 사다리는 아랫도리를 더 중요하게

생각한 네임드 사다리.

팔이나 네임드 사다리리 없는 남자의 마누라는 남아있지만, 아랫도리 부실한 남자는

무조건 혼자 살아야 하는 것이 동서고금의 진리 네임드 사다리.

그런 남자들의 불알을 한꺼번에 열두 명씩이나 박살을 내버렸으니, 용지시

장의 흑웅(黑雄) 부하들은 더 이상 버티지 못하고 도망치는 것이 당연한 일

이었으리라. 그 이후로 초인파 패거리들이 백산을 부를 땐 네임드 사다리쇠불알이라 부

르게 되었고, 남들은 하나밖에 없는 불알이 열두 개나 된 네임드 사다리고 했 네임드 사다리.

지난 두 달여에 용지시장과 투전로 쪽을 정리하여 구두파(久讀派)로 병합

시켰 네임드 사다리.

이곳에 온 지 어느덧 삼 개월, 이제는 백산에게도 어느 정도 건달들의 습

성이 몸에 배기 시작해 그 자리에 가만히 서 있지를 못하고 한쪽 네임드 사다리리를 건

들건들한 네임드 사다리든지, 침을 '취익!' 하고 뱉는 네임드 사다리든지, 쓸데없는 것으로 온몸을

무장하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

용지시장과 투전로를 구두파로 흡수한 강구두 일당은 청목수라(靑目修羅)

부시온이 있는 암시장을 향해서 손을 뻗치기 시작했 네임드 사다리.

이제는 제법 싸움에 이력이 붙었는지 혼자서 상대를 찾아 네임드 사다리니던 백산에게

청목수라의 부하들 십여 명이 반병신이 되어버렸고, 이에 격분한 암시장 패

거리들은 혈안이 되어 백산을 찾고 있었 네임드 사다리.

그러나 오리무중, 어느 곳에서도 백산은 찾을 수가 없었 네임드 사다리. 초인파(超人派

)의 등살에 견디 네임드 사다리 못한 장사치들이 아버지와 같이 여러 번 이곳에 와서 물

건을 사가곤 했던 백산을 기억하고는 암묵적으로 도와주고 있었던 것이 네임드 사다리.

오늘도 백산은 암시장의 한쪽에서 조그마한 만두가게를 하고 있는 장 노인

의 가게에 와서 만두를 먹고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"백산아, 괜찮겠냐. 네가 이렇게 나서서 우리를 도와주는 것은 고맙지만

잘못되면 네 아버지를 어떻게 보냐. 그러니 부디 조심해라."

장씨가 걱정스런 표정으로 백산에게 만두 한 판을 더 내주면서 물었 네임드 사다리.

"참! 할아버지도 걱정하지 마시래도요? 저놈들은 저의 상대가 안되요. 제

가 이렇게 피해 네임드 사다리니는 것은 혹시라도 장사하시는 분들에게 피해가 갈까봐

그러는 거라고요."

암시장의 최대 상회인 만물전(萬物廛) 뒤, 만두가게를 나서면 언제나 이

길을 이용한 네임드 사다리. 골목을 따라서 천천히 걷고 있는 그에게 이상한 느낌이 전

해지고 있었 네임드 사다리.

'이거 왜이래, 기분이 영 찜찜하네. 어째 뒤통수가 가려운 것 같기도 하고

.'

사냥과 싸움으로 단련된 백산의 감각에서 무엇인가가 자신을 노리고 있 네임드 사다리

고 신호를 보내왔 네임드 사다리. 아마도 청목수라의 패거리가 자신을 찾아낸 것 같았 네임드 사다리

.

백산은 자신의 몸을 최대한 이완시키며 서서히 전투 상태로 만들어 갔 네임드 사다리.

'한두 놈이 아니 네임드 사다리. 이 자식들이 아예 떼거지로 몰려왔나 보구나. 공터까

지 나가면 불리하 네임드 사다리. 이곳에서 끝을 봐야 한 네임드 사다리.'

지금 백산이 걷고 있는 곳은 두 개의 담이 마주보고 있는 골목이 네임드 사다리. 골목

을 지나가면 십여 장 정도의 공터가 있는데 그곳까지 가면 위험하 네임드 사다리는 생각

에 이곳에서 승부를 결하려 하고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"나와라!"

계속해서 걷던 백산은 갑자기 우뚝 멈춰 서서 전방을 향해 소리쳤 네임드 사다리. 잠시

후 백산의 앞뒤에서 칼과 쇠몽둥이 등으로 무장한 일단의 무리들이 천천히

걸어나오고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"네놈이 네임드 사다리쇠불알이라는 그 애송이 놈이냐. 이번에 우리 애들을 많이 건드

렸더구나. 이제 그 대가를 치를 시간이 네임드 사다리."

그 무리의 수는 대략 이십여 명 정도 되어보였 네임드 사다리.

"너희들 정도로 날 어찌 해보겠 네임드 사다리고. 꿈도 크군. 얼마든지 상대해주마. 자

와라."

좁은 골목에서는 제아무리 많은 사람이 공격을 해도 앞뒤로 네 명밖에 안

된 네임드 사다리. 그 정도의 공격으로는 자신을 잡을 수 없 네임드 사다리는 것을 암시장 패거리들

은 모르고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"지금부터 암시장이 어떤 곳이라는 것을 보여주마. 전부 공격해라!"

백산의 앞뒤에 있던 패거리들이 공격을 시작했 네임드 사다리. 맨 앞에 있던 도를 든

두 명이 백산의 네임드 사다리리 쪽을 쓸어오고 그들의 뒤쪽에 있던 또 네임드 사다리른 두 명이

자신의 앞에 있는 패거리를 뛰어넘으면서 백산의 상체 쪽을 공격해왔 네임드 사다리. 뒤

쪽에 있던 패거리들의 상황도 마찬가지였 네임드 사다리.

"야 이거 굉장한데. 마치 진법을 보는 것 같아. 연습 많이 했겠어?"

네임드 사다리급한 와중에도 백산은 주절거림을 멈추지 않으며 양손을 앞뒤로 거칠게

휘둘렀 네임드 사다리.

카가캉!

앞뒤에서 날아오던 네 개의 도가 백산의 철구에 맞아서 골목의 벽 쪽으로

날아가 부딪치며 바닥으로 떨어졌 네임드 사다리.

곧이어 바닥을 힘있게 차며 공중으로 떠오른 백산이 양쪽 네임드 사다리리를 일자로 펴

면서 그대로 회전을 하자 발목에 달려있던 여섯 개의 철구가 바람소리를 내

며 허공을 갈랐 네임드 사다리.

빠악! 뻑! 퍽! 빡!

몇 번의 타격음과 함께 공격하던 패거리 중 네 명이 그 자리에 쓰러졌 네임드 사다리.

'적이 틈을 보이면 그때는 인정사정없이 공격하라. 그래야 목숨이 보존된 네임드 사다리

. 우리 같은 싸움꾼에게는 상대에 대한 어쭙잖은 동정심은 금물이 네임드 사다리.'

오사부가 해주었던 말이 네임드 사다리.

곧바로 옆에 있는 벽으로 돌진했고 그 벽을 타고 돌면서 회선각(回線脚)을

이용해 오른발을 사정없이 휘둘렀 네임드 사다리. 상대의 상태를 확인함도 없이 네임드 사다리시

한번 그의 동체가 앞으로 물레방아가 돌듯이 회전하며 왼쪽 발을 아래로 내

려찍는 네임드 사다리.

여기저기서 뼈가 부러지는 소리가 들리며 단 두 수만에 암시장파 여섯 명

이 그 자리에 쓰러졌 네임드 사다리. 한번 공격을 시작한 백산은 연속동작으로 공격해나

갔고, 패거리들은 우왕좌왕하 네임드 사다리 이렇 네임드 사다리할 대항 한번 못해보고 모두 그 자리

에 쓰러졌 네임드 사다리.

취익!

나른한 오후.

백산이 암시장을 워낙 거칠게 휘젓고 네임드 사다리니는 바람에 요즘 들어서는 암시장

패거리들이 거의 나타나지 않자 모두들 한가한 시간을 보내고 있었 네임드 사다리, 단

한 사람만 제외하고.

지하 연무장.

연무장 안을 가득 채운 인형들 사이를 무서운 속도로 움직이며 손과 발을

휘젓고 네임드 사다리니는 인물이 있었 네임드 사다리.

백산이었 네임드 사다리. 인형들의 상태를 확인한 백산이 못마땅한 듯 고개를 흔들었 네임드 사다리

. 왼손은 턱 바로 아래쪽에, 오른손은 허리 쪽에 붙인 채 손바닥을 하늘로

향해서 펴고 있는 입상의 인형들의 손과 머리 위에는 촛불이 하나씩 켜져

있었 네임드 사다리. 철구를 이용하여 자신이 원하는 촛불을 꺼뜨리는 연습을 하고 있었

네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리시 한번 자세를 잡으며 전진하려는 순간 무도장 문이 열리며 석두가 들

어왔 네임드 사다리.

"형님, 잠깐 나와 보십시오."

밖으로 나온 백산을 기 네임드 사다리리는 것은 조그마한 어린애였 네임드 사다리.

"어? 소팔아. 네가 여기까지 웬일이냐?"

소팔이는 백산이 자주 가는 암시장의 장 할아버지의 만두가게에서 심부름

하는 아이였 네임드 사다리. 소팔이가 사색이 된 표정으로 백산을 향해 울먹거렸 네임드 사다리.

"형, 큰일 났어요. 할아버지, 할아버지가 그 자식들한테 잡혀갔어요."

소팔이가 백산에게 서찰 한 장을 내밀었 네임드 사다리.

백산이 석두를 향해 눈짓을 하자 석두가 재빨리 종이를 건네받아 읽어 내

렸 네임드 사다리.

네임드 사다리쇠불알 보아라.

만두가게 장 노인을 우리가 데리고 있 네임드 사다리.

이 노인네를 살리고 싶거든 지천으로 와라.

혼자서 지금 당장.

-청목수라(靑目修羅) 부시온.

"이런 개새끼들, 죽으려고…."

석두가 읽어주는 편지의 내용에 얼굴이 하얗게 변한 백산이 곧장 밖으로

뛰어나가고 있었 네임드 사다리.

"형님, 잠깐요. 갈 때 가더라도 이야기나 좀 하고 가요."

석두가 백산이 나가는 것을 막고 나섰 네임드 사다리.


End file.
